


Te digo Adiós.

by JiAh_M17



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, Songfic, YunJae
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2019-07-29 07:36:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16259624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiAh_M17/pseuds/JiAh_M17
Summary: Las estaciones pasan, aún  mis lágrimas caen como gotas de lluvia. Muy tarde me di cuenta de mi error y tú ya no estas.•TVXQ/ JYJ• Song-Fic/Universo Alternativo.•Inspirado en la canción: NA.NA.NA.涙(Namida) – NU’EST•Slash/ Yaoi / Boy Love.•Personajes: YunHo, JaeJoong (Mención), HeeChul (Mención).•Mención de YunJae.•Estado: Terminado.•Extensión: Capítulo único.08/07/2016





	Te digo Adiós.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer
> 
> Los hechos presentados en esta historia son ficticios cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia, no pretendo difamar o dañar la imagen de las personas aquí nombradas. Los lugares e incidentes son producto de la imaginación del autor(a) o usados para la ficción. 
> 
> Esta obra Slash/Yaoi/BL/ Chico con otro chico/ historia Homosexual, si te molesta este tema no lo leas. Esta obra fue hecha sin ánimo de lucro y como un pasatiempo. Esta historia me pertenece, queda terminantemente prohibida su distribución sin autorización, así como el plagio total o parcial de la misma.
> 
> Todos los derechos reservados.  
>  

Recostado sobre la cama que ahora me parece grande, su lado ha hace tiempo perdió  su aroma y de su calor ya no queda rastro. Mis lágrimas caen nuevamente como las gotas de lluvia, cada vez, cada momento en que mis pensamientos se dirigen hacia JaeJoong. Ya ha pasado un tiempo desde la ultima vez que lo vi, se que  mi reacción no fue la mas adecuada y me arrepiento por  haber sido tan brusco.

Ese día en que esas palabras salieron de sus labios, que reafirmaba lo que  tanto me había negado ha aceptar; JaeJoong ya no me amaba y todo rastro de amor se había  ido. Que amaba a ese sujeto y ese tono de felicidad me destrozo. Las palabras plasmadas en ese trozo de papel, que JaeJoong dejo tras abandonar el departamento, eran ciertas.  Las lágrimas brotan de mis ojos, no he podido dejar de pensar en él.

El tiempo pasa de prisa,  he visto a través de la ventana  como la vida para los demás sigue su curso, con el cambio de estaciones. He deambulado por las calles múltiples veces mirando al cielo que alguna vez vimos juntos, y eso  me ha hecho experimentar el mismo sentimiento, sin embargo, _lo que sentí no era felicidad._

Me niego aceptar, me niego a superar su ausencia con la pequeña esperanza, sin embargo, la distancia me ha dejado ver que mi comportamiento no ha sido el adecuado;  me comporte como un niño, ignore mis promesas  y no fui capaz de cumplirlas. _Tengo que dejar ir el pasado, decirle adiós._

En todo este tiempo me he preguntado, si JaeJoong es capaz de sonreír como antes,  cómo él solía hacerlo. Mis lágrimas como gotas de lluvia a través de mi rostro, por ese motivo, ya no importa lo mucho que piense y aunque es doloroso, se que se me hará difícil olvidar a JaeJoong.

Permití que mis inseguridades cegaran mi visión hacia JaeJoong, fui bloqueado por un muro hecho de ellas y aunque lo intentase no podía ver más allá de mis temores. Lastime a JaeJoong; de a poco fui alejándolo de mi lado, sin darme cuenta de lo que sucedía a mi alrededor  y como lentamente JaeJoong se alejaba de mí.

Muy tarde me di cuenta  que la soledad se esconde entre las sombras y solo  el tiempo me ha demostrado  lo estúpido que he sido.  Solo un inmaduro. Perdí el rumbo  de su amor y ahora estoy atrapado en los recuerdos, _¿ya no tengo lugar es su corazón?_

Con los hombros caídos  y sentado sobre el frío piso de la que una vez fue «nuestra» habitación, la cruel realidad me golpea como un balde de agua fría, HeeChul me hablado de JaeJoong todo este tiempo, aun me cuesta creer en su relación con ese sujeto y no creo que haya amor entre ellos realmente. 

Pero Si en algún momento esa relación se revierte, solo deseo  que JaeJoong pueda conocer lo que ahora pienso. Puedo ser una mejor persona capaz de proteger alguien, la persona que soy ahora, existe gracias al amor de JaeJoong, a  los buenos momentos que vivimos.  Los días que pase su lado, han sido un sueño y deseo agradecerle.

Esta relación que alguna vez fue nuestra ha llegado a su final y me siento destrozado, sin rumbo. Mi corazón sigue anhelando a JaeJoong, alguien que  me desconoce; no logro comprender  porque el amor pude ser tan cruel.  Pero ahora, me levantare, alzare la vista hasta que mis lágrimas se sequen.

Estoy agradecido por haberlo conocido, y desde el fondo de mi  dolido corazón; por el bien de su felicidad y la mía—. Te digo adiós JaeJoong.


End file.
